


Blown Away

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel gets mischievous.





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It started one night in Jack's living room....

The movie ended and Jack sighed, shaking his head at Daniel. "You have one of the most intelligent minds on this planet and quite a few others," he snickered, "but you choose movies like *Police Academy*."

"Aw, c'mon Jack, you laughed as much as I did. The sequels suck, but that first one is a riot and you know it."

"Well, okay. It did have its moments. That Kim Catrall is a real babe."

"So is Steve Guttenberg, in an 'intellectual' kind of way."

"But talk about your unbelievable scenes. When the CO gets blown under the podium by that hooker? Like nobody would know she was there."

"It's possible," Daniel insisted.

"Yeah, okay Daniel. Next time I have a meeting, you sit under my desk and suck me dry."

Daniel dropped to the floor, spreading Jack's legs apart. "Do I have to wait?"

"I'm all yours Danny...do with me what you will...."

* * *

Two weeks later Jack came into the Mountain with a slightly crooked gait and a shit-eating grin. His ass was sore as hell but he couldn't have cared less. Sometimes it was nice to be on the bottom, following orders. He entered his office, "Good morning sir!" giving General Vidrine a crisp salute. 

"Good morning Colonel," Vidrine intoned in his usual stiff and solemn manner, causing Jack to wonder yet again if the General and Teal'c had been separated at birth.

"What would you like to talk about General?" Jack smiled, taking his seat.

"It's about the military possibilities of P4X-772...." The general then launched into a presentation, placing graphs and other charts in front of Jack. 

Jack was happy that his tactical knowledge and expertise were finally put to work again; it had been a while since he had done this. He spent a good portion of his time these days playing dumb. He pushed his chair close to the desk to work on a graph when he felt it...a hand on his leg. Thinking it was his imagination, he went back to work, focusing on the troops that would be training there. He blinked, as he felt the hand again; this time it was caressing up his inner thigh. It was then joined by another, two hands running up his legs. Jack swallowed hard, taking a gulp of coffee. He nearly choked when his dick was groped. 

"Something the matter Colonel?" the General asked, not amused.

"Coffee's hot," he rasped.

Vidrine rolled his eyes. "Colonel O'Neill, if we set up a perimeter here...."

Jack tried to concentrate on the General, but a moment later his crotch was being nuzzled. Jack tilted the chair back, eyes bugging out of his head as he saw Daniel grinning up at him. 

Daniel undid the top button of Jack's pants, then nuzzled some more and there was nothing Jack could do about it without alerting the general. He undid one button at a time, grasping the waistband, a man on a mission; the mission was to pull Jack's pants down.

Jack was not cooperating. He squirmed in his seat, fighting all of Daniel's efforts. He ended up capitulating when Daniel bit the inside of his thigh and he raised himself for a moment.

That moment was all Daniel needed to yank Jack's pants down. 

Jack reached down, trying to grab his hands, but Daniel grabbed Jack's hand instead, and began to lick and suck on Jack's fingers, while Daniel's other hand caressed Jack's cock, feeling it grow beneath his touch. Jack quickly pulled his hand away, slamming it on the table. "Great idea sir!"

"Thank you Colonel," Vidrine narrowed his eyes, studying Jack. "But there's no need to get so...zealous."

Daniel placed both his hands on Jack's inner thighs and massaged them, while his tongue found it's way to the base of Jack's cock. He began to lick Jack slowly, from base to tip, reveling in the fact that Jack was trying to keep some of his dignity, but was slowly becoming a wreck. Taking both his hands, Daniel placed them on Jack's shaft, and played with it, then took it into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down. 

"So what's your opinion Colonel?" 

"Huh?" Jack quickly returned to the map. "Oh, well, since this small area is covered with thicker then average trees, we can set up the base here. We would be well hidden from any type of observation...." Jack pulled his chair closer to the desk, and somehow Daniel managed to slip his hand under Jack's ass, teasing his hole and with no warning slid a finger inside.

Jack, in the midst of marking a spot on the map, zigzagged across it. "Uh, we could set up the troops in this type of formation, keep any enemy off guard. They'd expect a straight line of men ready to defend the base. We could put some in trees and some on the ground." God, this sounded stupid even to Jack's ears.

Daniel for his part, was enjoying Jack's reaction. He knew that his lover would make him pay dearly for this, but he really didn't care. He was having too much fun. 

Jack was thankful when Vidrine began to make more comments, picking up his pencil to make a note, but when Daniel slipped a second finger in and began to suck harder, Jack snapped the pencil in two. 

Now the general knew something was wrong. "Colonel, if you'd rather not work on this...."

"No sir. It's not that. I, last night I, I was up late working. I know that's not an excuse but...."

Vidrine surprised Jack by nodding in sympathy. "*That* I can understand. You hit a certain age when three hours rest just doesn't cut it anymore."

"Yes sir! Exactly!" Jack nodded, silently thanking any and all Gods for his luck at that moment.

Daniel had Jack's cock as far in as he could take it, his fingers fucking Jack's ass slow and easy, his tongue making lines along Jack's thick shaft as he sucked. 

"So Colonel," Vidrine continued, "do you think we should send current SG teams or form new teams for this purpose?"

Jack was trying his best to appear as if nothing was going on. "Well, the advantage of sending current teams is that they are familiar with offworld activity and in case of a problem they could handle it better." Jack gulped as he felt Daniel's fingers stroking him quicker, his tongue moving faster. "Then again, it would be a learning experience for new people." Knowing Jack was about to explode, Daniel moved his mouth to the tip of Jack's cock and sucked gently, while he nibbled at the head. 

"So what you're saying Colonel," Vidrine inclined his head, "is that we could mix and match; send experienced personnel along with new people."

"OH YEAH!!" shouted Jack, as he felt his impending orgasm, wound his fingers in Daniel's hair and held Daniel's mouth over his cock while he came down Daniel's throat. He regained his composure as quickly as he could. "Sorry sir. I'm just...so excited to be working on this plan."

"Of course you are Colonel." General Vidrine finally stood. "Thank you for your time. You're more intelligent then I gave you credit for."

"Thank *you* sir."

"Oh, and Doctor Jackson, perhaps you can give me some insight into the planet's inhabitants some time tomorrow."

"Sir?" Jack's voice cracked.

"Would that be all right Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes sir," came a slight whimper from under the desk.

"And Colonel, I have always subscribed to the 'no sex on base' rule. I would suggest you follow it as well."

"*I* always have sir. And what are the current regs for court-martialing a civilian?"

"We don't have any; however, if you choose beating and flogging as a disciplinary measure, I will fully support it."

Jack couldn't help the smirk. "Thank you sir."

"Have a good day Colonel."

"You too General."

Vidrine left and Jack pushed back from the desk. "What the hell was that?"

"Your fantasy Jack," Daniel said sheepishly, crawling out. 

"Do you know what Vidrine could have done to us...to me? I could be spending Christmas in Leavenworth."

"You were supposed to be having your meeting with General Hammond," Daniel pouted. "How was I to know Vidrine would be here instead? At least he's not as bad as he seems." Daniel climbed into Jack's lap. "I'm sorry."

"Stop making that face."

"What face?"

"That pouty face with the puppy dog eyes. I'm angry at you."

"Of course you are Jack."

"You're making dinner tonight."

"Yes Jack." Daniel placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

"And you're baking me cookies."

"Yes Jack." Daniel nuzzled his neck.

"And I love you."

"I know Jack."

"Now go away and let me work on this plan." Jack kissed Daniel as he got to his feet, pulling Daniel up, backing him toward the door. "I still have a job." Jack opened the door. "See ya later babe." He pushed Daniel out, closed the door and leaned against it, rebuttoning his pants. "Daniel my sweet, you have a lecture tomorrow to a whole group of new recruits...and you'll be standing before a large podium...." Jack smirked. "Just big enough for a USAF Colonel to fit under...." 

Payback could be fun.

FIN


End file.
